I never knew what they meant until now...
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: Sick of the "Popular v. Shy" love stories, then heres a new one. Lily Evans is a street orphan who has never known love. James Potter is a boy living in a fantasy world without pain...what happens when they meet?
1. Of Snowstorms in July

1 I never knew what they meant until now…  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: L/J. Lily Evans has been living on the street for three years now. She never thought she could make friends, and never though she could learn to love, then she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. James Potter has always had the easy life, lots of friends, family, and money. He had never seen the hard side of life. Then HE got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts…  
  
Authors Note: I was really bored today, and was listening to some select music when I got the idea for this story. Don't know how long it will be…  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
'It was snowing.' Those three words might not mean a thing to you, but to eleven year old Lily Evans, they meant the world. Lily had spent the better half of the last three years living on the streets of London, barley surviving what London had to throw at her. The 87-pound girl trudged through the snow towards her "home".  
  
Why would such a young child be living such a way? Well, not by choice I can tell you. When Lily had been seven years old, her parents had been killed in a nasty car accident. Her older sister Petunia, who was 17, had never liked Lily. She had found that this was the perfect excuse to get rid of her. Lily had been tosses onto the street, at the tender age of seven. Her older sister hadn't even the heart to send Lily to an orphanage.  
  
Before Petunia's sudden change in heart, and Lily parents having died, Lily had been a out going, sweet, thoughtful, fun-loving girl. Now, even though still thoughtful, she was a bitter, cruel child, who had no time or reasons to have fun.  
  
Now, back to the snow. This might not seem odd, but it was the middle of July. Sneering, Lily continued to walk. She had seen much odder weather than this before. This was nothing.  
  
Lily shook her head, tossing her long auburn hair out of her face, and blinked rapidly, trying to block the snow from flying into her pale green eyes.  
  
Continuing up the hill, Lily passed by the other homeless children, she knew a few of them, but only had one friend, Arabella Figg. Surprisingly, Arabella had hardly changed from the seven year old Lily had meet, only days after living on her own/ Arabella, though much thinner and dirtier, was still fun-loving, crazy, and just plain fun. It seemed that Arabella wasn't up on "The Hill" at the moment.  
  
She finally came up to a small, half-burnt down shack. 'This is where I live' Lily thought bitterly as she crawled into the mutilated shack.  
  
Snuggling as well as she could under the small, thin blanket (One of the few possessions Petunia had let her take). Lily drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
James Potter stared outside at the snow. He was sitting in his bedroom, in his home in Liverpool. He was currently home alone, as his father was attending Ministry business (he was the current Minister of Magic) and his mother off at Hogwarts, having a meeting with the Headmaster (She was on the school board).  
  
Sighing, he got up and walked over to his bed and lie down on it. His pondered for about a moment, about weather or not to call his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on the fireplace, but decided against it, as two figures wearing clocks and hovering on broomsticks were now right outside of his window. Grinning, James lunged at the window, pulling the two frozen boys into the room.  
  
"Hello Jamesi!" Sirius yelled, bounding into the room, and accidentally tripping. He landed on James, who simply glared at him. Remus pulled Sirius up, and turned to James.  
  
"Hey-did you get your Hogwarts acceptance letter yet? I got mine today!" James shook his head and stared at his friend.  
  
"No, I will probably get it tomorrow or something!" Sirius nodded, indicating that he, like James, had not received his letter.  
  
"I think they send them by birthday, the earlier yours is, the earlier you get your letter." Sirius muttered, looking at the book on James bookshelf.  
  
"What house do you three want to get into?" An entirely new voice asked.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Came the mutual response. The three boys turned to see James mother, Ales Potter, smiling at them, a tray of fresh cookies in her hand. Suddenly smirking, she spoke.  
  
"The house elves cooked these, told me to give them to three, poor, hungry boys. Do you know where I can find some?" In response, the three boys dived for the cookies, and Ales laughed.  
  
"Are you two staying the night?" It was a normal question, to these boys. They were at each others homes so much, that they each had a guestroom, and clothes of theirs so they could stay if they wanted. Remus and Sirius nodded. Ales smiled.  
  
"Okay, you two, follow me. James, off to bed with you! You will all have time to talk tomorrow!" James nodded and crawled into his bed. His mother shut the door, and James turned to put his glasses onto his nightside table.  
  
Sighing, he turned on his side, and fell to sleep. His last conscience though was him wondering if he was a squib…  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Neither James or Lily knew that in a matter of hours, when two identical owls delivered two very important letter to them. That their lives would take a turn no one could have expected.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Okie…I didn't want to get to into the story, until I saw if anyone liked it. No matter how many reviews, this story will be continued. In the next chapter Lily and James receive their letters, and a certain giant goes after our redhead.  
  
~  
  
Nari 


	2. Of Tales of Times Long Gone

I never knew what they meant until now…  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: L/J. Lily Evans has been living on the street for three years now. She never thought she could make friends, and never though she could learn to love, then she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. James Potter has always had the easy life, lots of friends, family, and money. He had never seen the hard side of life. Then HE got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts…  
  
Authors Note: Okay, heres what happens this chapter: Lily, Arabella, Sirius, James & co. receive their acceptance letters. Hagrid fetches Arabella and Lily, for obvious reasons being they have no way of getting to Diagon Alley. Everyone then goes to Diagon Alley, and that leads to next chapters…Hogwarts.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of owls took flight throughout England and parts of Scotland. It was so late at night, however, that no one noticed the owls. Except for some of the homeless, for them this had happened many times.  
  
Lily rolled over, she had been awake for some time now, having woken up from the consistent flutter of wings. Crawling out from her "bed" she walked outside, and noticed two of the birds descending towards her.  
  
Reaching out, she caught one of the letters the first owl dropped. The second owl flew directly past her, and went to Arabella, who had woken up and was now standing behind her. Arabella caught her letter, and they both watched as the owls flew back into the air.  
  
Lily noticed that Arabella was ripping the letter open as quickly as possible. Shreds of envelope flew through the air, and Ara's eyes grew wide as she read. Lily noticed she didn't seem the least bit surprised, just excited.  
  
Arabella had suddenly began squealing, and jumping up and down, oblivious to the fact that Lily had an exactly identical letter in her hands. Curious and knowing that Ara was in no condition to explain she opened the letter and read.  
  
'Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included is a list of required school items. We expect your owl no later than July 31st!  
  
Yours,  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Looking somewhat doubtful, she looked up to see Arabella staring at her, eyes wide. "Lily! You're a witch too!"  
  
Lily just stared at her. "Huh?" Arabella sighed and motioned to the ground next to where she was sitting. Confused, Lily sat and Arabella began to speak.  
  
"Lily, you're the first person I've told this to, so listen up. I told you my parents died, but I never told you HOW. Along time ago, there was this evil wizard named Grindewald. He killed other wizards and witches because he wanted to be the strongest." Lily snorted, and Arabella glared at her. "I'm trying to explain this as well as I can…anyway, one night, he sent one of his followers, Voldemort or something like that, to kill my parents. Living in Muggle London, I was forced to live on the street until I received my Hogwarts letter." Lily stared at her, then found her voice.  
  
"And this has to do with me because…" Arabella stared at her, then began to laugh.  
  
"Lily, you're a witch to! You're what we call a muggleborn, you have muggles, or non-magic folk, for parents, but you have the ability to do magic."  
  
Lily pondered for a moment before asking a question they had both been wondering. "How do we get to this Hogwarts?"  
  
"That's where I come in," A new, gruff voice intervened. Both girls looked up to see the biggest man they had ever laid eyes on. He was about ten feet tall, with a wild beard that hid most of his face. In one hand he held a pink umbrella, the other, a letter similar to the ones they had received only a few moments earlier. On his shoulder was perched an owl.  
  
He smiled cheekily at them before introducing himself. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts! Professor Dumbledore sent me to come and fetch you 'gals before term!"  
  
Lily looked as though she was about to faint. Arabella simply squealed.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
James Potter woke very early the next morning-or very late that night. Whichever you like, anyway, he woke to the sound of wings. Excited, he ran to the bedroom Sirius was staying in, and woke him up, then they both went and woke up Remus.  
  
Excitedly, the three boys climbed up onto the roof, and watched the owls fly above them. What seemed like forever, two owls slowly began to descend from the sky filled with their kind. James and Sirius sat perfectly still, and the two owls dropped identical letters, and flew away.  
  
James started to scream, not noticing it was a trio (Sirius screaming because he had received a letter, Remus for the heck of it). They ripped open the letters and swapped. James stared at Sirius, "Sirius, read my letter out loud, make sure it's real!"  
  
Sirius nodded and began to read. "'Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included is a list of required school items. We expect your owl no later than July 31st!  
  
Yours,  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'"  
  
James again screamed in delight, and then took to read the letter Sirius had received. "'Dear Mr. Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included is a list of required school items. We expect your owl no later than July 31st!  
  
Yours,  
  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'"  
  
Sirius mimicked what James had done other, and the three boys cheered. Mrs. Potter appeared, climbing up onto the roof. She looked somewhat angry.  
  
"What the he—are those your acceptance letters?" She had began to scold them for scaring her, but as soon as she caught sight of the Hogwarts shield, she felt very proud.  
  
James nodded. "Mum! I'm not a squib!" She laughed.  
  
"I never said you were!"  
  
Sirius also smiled. "I'm not either!"  
  
Everyone began to talk as they headed back into the house. James and Sirius leading, followed by a tired Remus, and a happy but annoyed mother.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Hagrid lead the two girls through London towards a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Going through, and talking with some of the people, they came to a brick wall.  
  
"Erm…Hagrid? I think we're lost…" Lily muttered, looked bewildered. Arabella nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nonsense, look here…" Saying this, he tapped his umbrella on one of the bricks, and instantly they began to move.  
  
The girls gasp in awe as Hagrid ushered them onto the street. Hundreds of people lined the streets, shopping, talking, and meeting friends.  
  
Lily saw two boys looking into a store window, and she could make out what they were saying, "That's right, Sliver Arrow, fastest one there is…"  
  
The walked, and finally Arabella asked Hagrid something. "Hagrid, I have money in this world…but how is Lily going to pay for her supplies?"  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Not to worry. Dumbledore has taken care of everything…"  
  
----  
  
They had gotten all of their supplies except for their wands. Trudging along, they made their way towards Ollivanders.  
  
When they entered the shop, the first thing Lily registered was that this shop was OLD. The second was that there were thousands of boxes on the shelves, probably containing wands.  
  
A sudden voice from behind them startled them and made them turn around. An older man stood there smiling at them. "Welcome to Ollivanders, I am Mr. Ollivander, owner of this shop. Arabella Figg…which is your wand hand?"  
  
Arabella stared at him. "My left!" Instantly Mr. Ollivander began handing her wands. She tried a total of nine wands before finally settling with 'Banshee Hair, marble, 12 ½ inches' Mr. Ollivander had said the wand was good for Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
Then it was Lily's turn. She confidently said that her right hand was her wand hand. She tried wand after wand. Finally, after 26 wands, Mr. Ollivander was about to give up when suddenly a thought struck him.  
  
"Hmm…let me see…Ah yes, the perfect one…" With that, he handed her one more wand. 'Werewolf hair, Maple Leaf, 14 inches' instantly the wand began to react. "This wand is good for charms…use it well!" And with that, after paying, they left.  
  
Lily silently wondered to herself what he had meant by use it well, little did she know he had said the same thing to Arabella, and three boys who had come in earlier…  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Okie…next chapter they will be going to Hogwarts, get sorted, and possiably meet each other. Gotta go…. 


	3. Of Sortings and Hats

I never knew what they meant until now…  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: L/J. Lily Evans has been living on the street for three years now. She never thought she could make friends, and never though she could learn to love, then she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. James Potter has always had the easy life, lots of friends, family, and money. He had never seen the hard side of life. Then HE got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts…  
  
Authors Note: Okie, first off, in this chapter: The gang will be sorted (not what you would think, it took me forever to decide what houses to put them in). The MAY POSSIABLY meet each other…  
  
SOME OTHER NOTES:  
  
I do know Gindelwald is dead already, just work with me, okay?  
  
Lily is not evil, just ambitious…  
  
Gregory Diggory - Cedric's Grandfather; Amos father.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
For about the last month or so of summer, Lily and Arabella had stayed at a place called the "Lookout". It was for homeless witches and wizards of all ages, and was very close to King's Cross-station.  
  
Hagrid had taken their school things with him to Hogwarts. However, they both keep some money, robes, and their pets, Arabella's cat Meow and Lily's owl Hermosa.  
  
The head of the lookout, Gregory Diggory quickly gathered up all Hogwarts students, and took them down to Kings Cross.  
  
Gregory took aside the first years, only being Lily and Arabella, and quickly told them how to get onto the Platform. "All you do it walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Okay?"  
  
They both nodded, and proceeded to do what Gregory had told them.  
  
Lily gasped when she saw the scarlet steam engine. There were children everywhere, looking around, loading their luggage onto the train, or saying goodbye to their parents. Lily felt a tug at her heart because her mother wasn't there to see her off. Shrugging off the feeling, she boarded the train and went to sit in the first compartment.  
  
A whistle blew a few moments later, and a mad rush was made to get onto the train.  
  
No one came in to sit with Lily, Arabella had gone off to look around and meet other people…Lily really didn't care however, and soon fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
James and Sirius were arguing about which Quidditch team was best, when their compartment door opened to show a tall blond haired girl with piercing aqua eyes. She smiled at them.  
  
"My names Arabella, may I sit with you? I can't find my friend Lily and…" Everyone nodded and made room for Arabella.  
  
"The names Black, Sirius Black!" Sirius introduced himself. Ara laughed and shook his hand.  
  
James chuckled and did the same thing. "I'm James Potter."  
  
Remus shook his head and followed the suit. "I'm Remus Lupin, it's an honor!"  
  
Arabella smiled. "I think I forgot my last name…it's Figg, Arabella Figg."  
  
The four began to talk and soon forgot their troubles, and a certain missing red-head.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Lily heard someone knock on the door to her compartment. Groaning, she walked over and opened it to reveal three boys.  
  
The blonde haired one walked in and looked around. "Hello, My names Lucius Malfoy! These are my friends Severus Snape and Kevin Avery."  
  
The other two boys nodded, and Lily looked at them. "My name's Lily Evans."  
  
"Hello Lily! Do you know what house you're going to be in?" Kevin asked.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, and then turned to Lily. "Ignore him…everyone knows you don't know your house until your sorted, he's just being a stupid idiot. I hope to be a Slytherin…imagine being in Gryffindor!"  
  
Lucius nodded. "I certainly hope I am not in Gryffindor, it would be a disgrace to my family's name…"  
  
Lily looked at them, interested. "I've heard a lot about the houses…I believe I want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but no ones told me very much about the other two…"  
  
Severus looked out the window and spoke. "If I were to be in any other house besides Slytherin, it would be Ravenclaw. Those are the two best houses, don't be fooled. Hufflepuff is a bunch of dunderheads, and Gryffindors are stuck up brats."  
  
"ATTENTION: WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES"  
  
The three boys moved to leave so Lily could change into her robes, but not before Lucius stopped and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you outside, get in a boat with us." Lily nodded.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
"Four to a boat, no more, no less!" Hagrid yelled above the first years. Lily began to walk towards the boat Lucius, Kevin, and Severus had gotten, when a yell got her attention. (A/N: I made a Rhyme!")  
  
"LILY! Come on!" She whirled around to see Arabella running over, three boys behind her. "You can catch the boat next to ours," She said motioning to a boat with three girls.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I already have people to ride with, I'll see you there."  
  
Arabella just nodded, but an exclamation from Severus, Lucius, James, and Sirius stopped everyone.  
  
"YOU!" The four boys shot dagger looks at each other. Lily climbed into the boat, and Arabella stared at her.  
  
"Your riding with them?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"See you there, I suppose." Grinning at her, the boys pushed off and into the water.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Arabella just stared at them.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
'Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge by what you see  
  
I'll eat McGonagall if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me!  
  
Four Sorcerers well known  
  
Had this school built  
  
Each one holding different values  
  
High above the rest!  
  
Gryffindor from moor  
  
Ravenclaw from glen  
  
Hufflepuff from broad  
  
Slytherin from fen  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where lay the Brave at Heart.  
  
Chivalry sets those Gryffindors apart!  
  
You may do well in Ravenclaw,  
  
Where lay the clever minds,  
  
The Ravenclaw Common room is where you'll spend your time!  
  
Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
You're loyal and your Hard-Working,  
  
Just plain different from the rest!  
  
Or could you be a Slytherin,  
  
Who prizes those with great Ambition,  
  
You'll find your true friends!  
  
So put me on and you will see  
  
Just where you ought to be!  
  
For I am never wrong,  
  
So I end my little song!'  
  
With the song and applause ending, Professor McGonagall stood to speak. "When I call your name, you will come up and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. Once it calls out your house, you can go sit with your table."  
  
(A/N: Now I get to make up a bunch of people to be sorted ^_^)  
  
"Abott, Mark!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Avery, Kevin!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Blooks, Fiona!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Blooks, Tracy!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Cramshraw, Robin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Dune, Hector!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily walked up to the Sorting Hat. About a second after she put it on, a voice whispered into her ear. "Well, what do we have here? I see courage, no doubt after what you've been through, nice for Gryffindor…I also see smarts, you'd make a good Ravenclaw. You're loyal and hardworking too…no doubt you'd do well in Hufflepuff, but you're Ambitious as hell, better place you in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The house was yelled for the whole hall to hear, and Lily made her way down to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Kevin and they watched the sorting continue.  
  
"Figg, Arabella!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily sighed, her best friend was one of THEM. No matter, she would always be friends with Arabella, no matter what. Little did she know Arabella was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Holiday, Christmas!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Mallots, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Opal, Crimson!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Pettigrew Peter!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Trim, Demetri!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Zambini, Urd!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
They made their way down to the Slytherin common room, and were given the password (smote). Bidding the boys goodnight, Lily went to her dorm, and met Crimson and Fiona, who would soon become her best friends aside from Arabella.  
  
Climbing into bed, Lily vaguely wondered what lie ahead in the next six years.  
  
(-*ooooooooooo*-)  
  
Okay, in the next chapter, we skip to the summer before sixth year, because I am lazy! ^_^ We also have the Marauders visiting "The Hideout" to see Arabella, and they get a few nasty surprises. We also switch to James point of view for awhile, then back to Lily.  
  
R&R 


	4. Of Meetings and Stories

I never knew what they meant until now…  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: L/J. Lily Evans has been living on the street for three years now. She never thought she could make friends, and never though she could learn to love, then she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. James Potter has always had the easy life, lots of friends, family, and money. He had never seen the hard side of life. Then HE got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts…  
  
Authors Note: Okie, first off, in this chapter: The gang will be sorted (not what you would think, it took me forever to decide what houses to put them in). The MAY POSSIABLY meet each other…  
  
SOME OTHER NOTES:  
  
VOLDEMORT IS EVIL! Just wanted to remind you ^_^  
  
Lily is not evil…and will not become a deatheater, for those wondering…  
  
Romance will began to develop THIS chapter!  
  
Hubert is a friend of mine! You'll see HER later!  
  
* * *  
  
Hubert! Look! It's been five years since that fateful day when our friends were sorted!  
  
Arabella, James, Sirius, and Remus had lived up to the Gryffindor name with ease. The were at the top of their class in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They were popular, friendly, and brave. Forming a group known as the Marauders, the pulled pranks on everyone--especially the Slytherins.  
  
Peter had hardly changed from the fat, pudgy, clumsy eleven-year-old he had been.  
  
Lily had become a model Slytherin. She was arrogant, snotty, ambitious, rude, and sly. She would pretty much throw any insult at somebody, but she never called anyone a Mudblood. Nobody but Severus, Lucius, and Arabella knew why.  
  
So our story picks back up about a month before school starts back up…  
  
* * *  
  
"James! Remus! Sirius!" A voice yelled through the crowd. The three boys whose names had been called turned around, and saw their close friend Arabella waving madly to them.  
  
Grinning, the three boys walked down from Platform 7 and towards their friend.  
  
The three boys had changed a lot since they had first meet their friend Arabella.  
  
James Potter was no longer the messy looking eleven-year-old he had once been. His unruly hair was still unkempt and untidy, and his chocolate brown eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. He was the tallest out of the three, and was a Chaser and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was also a prefect, but was always breaking the rules.  
  
Remus Lupin was still a bookworm, but also loved to play pranks. He had sandy brown hair and glittering blue eyes. Only his closest friends knew he was a werewolf, and kept it secret. Remus was top in most of their classes, only beaten by his friends or a Slytherin every once in a while.  
  
Sirius Black was still just as boyish, childish, and fun loving as he had been when they had first met. The only thing that had really changed about him was his looks. He had dark black hair that fell in his eyes. His eyes were a mixture of dark blue and brown, giving them an almost black look to them. Untrue to his name, Sirius was usually one of the most un-serious people you could meet.  
  
Arabella had also grown up. Her blond hair now fell in waves down her back, and her aqua eyes gave off a taunting hint to them. She was witty and a very good Quidditch player, she was seeker for Gryffindor.  
  
Grinning at her friends she led them out of the station and towards the hideout.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"WHERE ARE MY SCHOOL BOOKS?"  
  
"I NEED APPLES!"  
  
"CALM DOWN CHILDREN!"  
  
"I HEARD ARABELLA IS BRING OVER FRIENDS!"  
  
"GET OFF MY DRESS, YOU PRAT!"  
  
"TAG-YOUR IT!"  
  
The hideout was usually like this. With some many people living there, it was impossible to avoid such insanity. Lily Evans looked around at all of the people gathered in the receiving room.  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Lily felt the sudden urge to throttle her best friend. She knew how the three guys felt about her, it was no secret at all.  
  
"I feel sick…think I'm going to bed…"  
  
Gregory, however, pulled Lily back. "NONSENSE! You can stay right here!"  
  
Thankfully, at that moment, the Marauders graced everyone with their presence. "I'M HERE!" A voice screamed out…Lily had no doubt that it was Sirius who had screamed.  
  
She quickly sneaked out of the room and towards the children's room. Lily may be snotty and arrogant, but she had a soft side when it came to children. Her biggest dream was to become a wife and mother.  
  
Groaning, she walked up the stairs and entered the children's rec. room, and suddenly shouts were heard.  
  
"LILY'S HERE!"  
  
"TELL US A STORY!"  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
Lily smiled and began to tell them a tale of hate, bitterness, magic and friendship…the tale of her life.  
  
* * *  
  
James looked around the huge building. It really was enchanting. Sirius and Remus walked on either side of him and Arabella lead them down the corridor.  
  
They heard sudden giggles coming out of one of the rooms, curiously, the four walked over and cracked the door open a bit. The three boys did a double take, and Arabella chewed on her lip nervously.  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the middle of the room on a couch, with children crowded all around her. She seemed to be telling the all a story of some sort. She actually looked HAPPY.  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans? Miss Slytherin-know-it-all? An orphan, her?" James muttered mutely. Arabella looked at them, then motioned for them to follow her to her bedroom.  
  
The three boys followed her down the corridor and into a bright colored room. Arabella began to speak and they all shut up.  
  
* * *  
  
Whilst everyone was inside doing their own thing, outside, groups of men in black hoods appeared around the hideout. They all walked towards it and began to laugh evilly.  
  
With the reflexes of a cat, the leader of them yelled "ALOHOMARA!"  
  
Inside, everyone near enough to the door to hear that word be shouted, froze in fear.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay…the next chapter will most likely be the attack on the hideout. Evil Deatheaters…they should be burned! 


End file.
